There has been proposed a technique for playing back video data once stored in a hard disk drive by recording a TV broadcast program with only a special part of the data which it is desired to play back for viewing and listening. It is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 146336 of 1999.
The conventional techniques of this type is such that a mode of edition is selected, a hard disk drive having video data once stored therein is played for viewing the reproduced picture, an edition start point being the beginning of a picture data section which is to be skipped and edition end point being the end of the picture data section are designated in the reproduced picture, information on the beginning and end of such designated picture data section is added to the video data and the video data thus including the added beginning and end of picture data section is written back to the hard disk drive.
According to the standard of the DVD-Video Recording (DVD-VR) format, the information on the beginning and end of the picture data section to be skipped may be included as additional data into the video data. A plurality of pairs of beginning (IN point) and end (OUT point) of a picture data section can thus be included per content into video data to be recorded.
With the conventional technique, the edit mode is selected and such IN and OUT points are set as edit points by repeating operation of Play button or Search button, pause operation and setting of IN and OUT points while viewing a reproduced picture displayed on a playback screen.